1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
As cooling systems for hybrid vehicles with an engine and electric motors installed therein, inverter cooling circuits for cooling an inverter electrically connected to the electric motors are known. It is known that the inverter cooling circuits circulate cooling water (hybrid cooling water) as a coolant.
Also, engine cooling circuits using cooling water (engine cooling water) that is different from hybrid cooling water as a coolant are publicly known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-199853 discloses a cooling system including an engine cooling circuit, and a transaxle cooling circuit using oil as a coolant, in which heat exchange between engine cooling water and the oil is performed by a heat exchanger.